Light Beyond Darkness
by YvettE S
Summary: Part 2 of 'I Love You But I Have Chosen Darkness' When Ginevra Weasley finally thinks she can move on, she finds out that the Darkness is still trying to hold her tight.


A/N: if you haven't read _"I Love You but I have Chosen Darkness"_ please do, other wise, this really won't make too much sense!

_And Now…._

_--_

_**Light Beyond Darkness…**_

* * *

****

_Ginevra Weasley just stared at him, _this isn't real_, she told herself, _it's all a dream_. For Draco Malfoy, her Draco Malfoy, the man she vowed her heart and soul to so long ago, was standing in her living room. Her mind was reeling, and her heart was racing as he locked eyes with her. _Those eyes_, she said to herself as they bore into her, _I hate those eyes_. For those were the same eyes that looked at her with pity, the same grey that laughed in her face with disgust, the ones that glared at her when she walked down the halls. That beautiful grey that still haunted her heart. _

_Slowly did she awake from her_ _stupor; her brown eyes darted across the room making sure this wasn't some hellish nightmare_

_"Ginevra," He said in a smooth voice; she drew her attention back to him._

_"No," She came, almost in a whisper, as her body began to tremble. _

_Draco locked eyes with her again, and she began to slide to the ground, landing with a small thud. Ginevra's breath began to grow irregular, as she really began to take in who was in her home. Her world was growing hazy, she couldn't take this again, and the functions of her body slowly turned off one by one. Soon, the woman felt hands gripping her arms; looking into his eyes, full of an emotion she had never seen; she began to fight back._

_"Get away from me," she told him, taking his hands off her. "Don't touch me!" _

_"It's alright," He cooed, "I'm here"_

_"NO! I don't want you here." It was back, the world was going dark once more, and all she could see were his eyes._

_"It's alright, my love," he said, as her body fell toward the ground, "I've come back for you." With his words ringing in her mind, Ginevra Weasley gave into darkness. _

"Ginny? Ginny?" someone's voice called to her, shaking her out of her reverie. Her mind began to focus again, and she turned her attention to the voice. "Are you alright, love?" it asked again, her eyes locked with warm green and her world slowly made sense again.

"Ye," she said uneasily, "I'm fine." She looked at the man again, as a grin spread over his face. He leaned in and kissed her temple lovingly.

"Wonderful," He whispered into her ear, she closed her eyes and basked in the wonderful feeling his breath against her neck. "We are almost there," He told her, as he took a few whips of red hair between his fingers and began to play with it. She smiled warmly and tried to focus on the man playing with her hair, than the memory that plagued her mind. Ginevra turned her gaze toward him,

"I love you Harry," She told him softly, his only response was to grin and kiss her passionately, as their taxi came to a stop.

He gently took her hand as he helped her out of the Muggle taxi. Harry paid the cab driver generously and took hold of Ginevra's shoulders. She wrapped her shawl around her, as she looked at the heading above her head.

'**PALACE** **THEATRE:** **Cambridge** **Circus**'

'_The Phantom of the Opera'_

The redhead smiled as she looked over at Harry, his eyes wandering about like a schoolboy in a candy shop; Harry loved taking her to the theatre.

When the two had first started dating, he always offered to take her to a Muggle production. In truth, she was a bit reluctant to go she had no idea what to expect, yet if Harry wanted to go she would surely follow. As time passed the woman found it just as enjoyable as he did. She loved seeing Muggles dressed in their best attire. Women in furs and shining jewelry, men with top hats and over coats, then the few children, girls with fine embroider dresses, boys with neatly pressed clothing. How the families judged the other families on where they sat, what they drank and what company they kept, Ginny saw it as a mute soap opera.

Inside, Harry gently took off her shawl as well as his coat and checked them; this gave Ginevra a chance to look at the crowd this night. It was the same of course, mostly men and women with high income, a drink in hand, chatting amongst friends and colleagues. Their children ignored, as they sat on the benches, feeling very uncomfortable in the _"adorable"_ outfit their parents had picked. She skimmed over each and every face, trying to see behind all their masks, she used to be good at that. When she stopped to look at a woman with so much makeup around her right eye, you could tell right away a quarrel had broken out; something in the corner caught her attention. She only had to turn her head only a bit; that's when she caught him.

He was staring intently at her, so much that Ginny was surprised she didn't feel a hole burning in her back. Her breath grew ragged as she looked over him. White blonde hair fell over cool grey eyes, pink lips stood out slightly from pale skin, and broad shoulders that held his jacket in place. He looked a bit shaken up, his hair was a mess as if he had ran one too many hands through it, the bow tie around his neck was untied, and the first few buttons of his white shirt were undone. The red haired woman almost had to remind herself to breathe. Their eyes locked and that odd look in his eyes had come over him once again.

He stood straight from the wall he was leaning on and slowly began to make his way toward her. Ginevra stood rooted in the spot; it had been weeks, she told herself, a month and a half to be exact, since she had last seen him. Her desire to stay was winning out the need to run. For a moment, she only saw him, not women eyeing him, or the voice over head that told the crowd it was time for the show, only Draco. In an instant the crowd began to block them and she stood on her toes to find that white blonde that was moving toward her…

"Where is he?" she whispered to herself, yet when she felt a hand on her shoulders she quickly whipped around.

"Sorry," Apologized Harry as he took her hand. "Queuing is a bugger here." He smiled affectionately at her and she mentally shook her brain from him once more.

"That's okay," She replied softly, kissing him on lips. He grinned and led her into the theater, not even feeling the eyes burning on the back of his neck.

Ginevra smiled as she trailed behind Harry as they made their way toward their seats; Harry had reserved spots on the floor in the first 10 rows. A smile tugged at the ends of her lips as they always did before a production, she was always excited about seeing a new one. She would rather see a Muggle play than any of their 'cinemas'. She found that seeing them live was much more enjoyable.

The redhead saw Harry grin as they took their seats, only 6 rows away from the stage. She praised him on the wonderful seats, and questioned him about the large amount of money she knew this cost. He waved his hand, telling her that this night, he was going all out. Ginevra grinned and bit her lip, she knew this was _the night,_ the night Harry was going to propose. Oh, the signs were everywhere, the way he took her to jewelry shop, or have Hermione bring over her old wedding magazines. Her smile broadened as she thought of being engaged to Harry Potter.

Everyone began to adjust into their seats as the lights in the house dimmed and orchestra began to warm up softly. Ginny looked to her left, high into the upper seats and her breath caught. He was there, hand resting on the banister, just staring. From a distance she could still see his cool grey eyes staring at her. She watched as he ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair, eyes never leaving hers. As the lights went out for the first act, she felt Harry grip her hand.

"This is going to be a wonderful night," He whispered to her, she smiled weakly and nodded.

"I can tell already."

Draco Malfoy had seen a lot in his young life. Things like death, torture, pain, hate, and demons. Yet, by all those things, he was unfazed. For nothing, nothing could wound him, or cause him pain like seeing his Angle with _him._ To see the woman who haunted his heart, who he gave everything to, tell _Potter_ she loved him. It hurt him more than a thousand Cruciatus Curses. His grip on the banister tightened as _he _gripped her hand, whispering things in her ear to make her laugh. Draco cared nothing for what was unfolding on stage, only for his love.

When the curtains fell and call for intermission came, his grey eyes never left her beauty. She sat there talking to Potter for awhile. Soon, she stood and began to maker her way to the doors. As she exited them, her brown eyes flew to him and for a moment did they connect, before she disappeared beyond the doors. Draco wasted no time in following her.

-

Ginevra hadn't meant to leave so close to the second act. Yet she found she had grown cold sitting in the theatre. She waited patiently in line for her shawl, watching the people pass by, wanting to get to their seats before it started again. She began to shake her leg as she waited; being last in line was always horrible. Soon enough, it was her turn. The young lady at the counter gave her the black shawl and thanked her. As soon as she turned around, the door behind her closed.

The young woman began to make her way to the first floor when she noticed everyone had gone. She brought her shawl closer around her and descended down the steps. Upon reaching the last step, she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. He was standing before her, hands in his pockets looking intently at her. Her breathing grew heavy as they started at each other in the eyes.

He said nothing; he was always a man of few words, only started toward her.

"_RUN!" _Where the words that ran through her head. Yet she couldn't run she couldn't bring her self to do it. Some where, deep inside, most likely her heart, was telling her this was right. She needed him, she had been craving him for too long, and this was her chance to feel him again. To have his lips pressed against her skin, to feel his hands touching her like no other could.

Draco was only inches away, and she could see him breathing hard as well. Soon, she found her self face to face with him. They were too close, the smell of his cologne hit her senses and she felt intoxicated. Ginevra was drawn like a moth to a flame. He licked his lips sensuously and ran a finger down her cheek. Hear heart was going a mile a minute as his touch left a burning trail down her face. She closed her eyes and basked in his warmth. Slowly she felt herself pressed against him; she opened her eyes and met piercing grey. That unreadable look came over his features again as he stood, caressing her flushed face. Yet, as he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, she knew she was done for.

His pink lips pressed hard against hers and she could do nothing more than wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed each other with so much passion, pain, want, and love that had been bottled inside. For Ginevra and Draco the kiss was mind blowing. For so long had they wished for this moment, had they envisioned it in their minds. And after so long of pent up emotions, here they were, so caught up in their embrace that the external world no longer existed.

'_What are you doing?' _came a voice in Ginevra's mind, _'you are just going to take him back after what he did to you? Left you as if you meant nothing. He knew he meant the world to you, and still he left you alone. He picked on you, made you look like a fool and you just take him back." S_he was doing her best to block out the voices, yet deep inside she knew they were right. However these reasons weren't good enough yet, she needed him more than life itself. _'What about Harry?_' she faltered. _'Are you going to do that to him? The one who took care of you? Loved you, cared for you, was by your sides no matter what._' She began to slow down, _'Harry Potter, the man who you are going to marry! HARRY!'_

"Stop!" she cried, as she pushed off Draco. She wrapped her arms around herself, and sniffed. "Leave me alone," She told him, not looking into his eyes. He touched her shoulders and she shrugged him off.

"Ginevra," He said. She looked up at him. "I am here."

"WHAT?" she screeched. She shook her head. "How dare you," she growled. "How dare you show up here… and…"

"I…"

"You left me!" she shouted at him. "You didn't want me! Now you come back and expect me to just take you back."

"Love…"

"Why!? Just stop it Malfoy, you can't have everything you want…just leave me alone! You've done it before."

"You," Ginevra stopped her ranting. "I love you," he said again. Anger built up inside that she had never felt before, and did the only thing she could. With all her might, Ginevra Weasley slapped him clear across the face.

"Don't you EVER say that to me!" she told him, trembling, he kept looking at her unfazed. "You said it to me once, and you took it back. You told me you loved and then laughed in my face when I believed you. You made me feel so small and useless. You don't _love_ me! You don't love anyone! You don't know how!" She began to breathe slowly, as she watched his unchanged face, he wasn't even listening.

"Make me," he said softly, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Just let me love you," he went to her, and cupped her face in his hands. "I know you don't love Potter. I _know_ it. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know what's in my eyes," She growled, he shook his head.

"But I do. I know you Ginevra, I know you like a flower knows the sun. You love me, you do."

"I've changed," she told him, taking her head out of his hands. "I am not the same girl. Why are you here?"

"I will not let you marry him," he said plainly, the redhead scoffed.

"What?" she questioned exasperatedly.

"I can't do it," Draco replied. "How can I just let you get married to that… tosser. Not when we feel this for each other." Ginevra furrowed her brow in confusion and astonishment.

"WHAT?" she came again, "_We_ feel…what…I … Malfoy…I…"

"It's Draco," He told her, sharpness in his voice. "My name is Draco." He took her hands in his, and kissed them. "You always call me Draco."

"It's different now…_Malfoy."_ She spat, taking her hands out of his. "A lot of things are different." She stepped further away from him. "I loved you. I loved you so much, I couldn't breathe. That night… that night…I came to you hoping…" she stopped as she let out a shaky breath. "Hoping that we …could have a future…something…I don't know any more." She turned away as her stubborn tears began to burn her brown eyes. Draco came behind her and nuzzled into her neck.

"I was a fool," he told her, she shook her head.

"No, I was," the redhead sniffed. "I let myself fall in love with you, and I got burned. You say you love me now but in two months, I will just be another girl who fell blindly in love with you."

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you," he whispered. "That day you came to me and said _'Malfoy, you have toilet paper stuck on you shoe'_" the redhead laughed a bit. "You remember, you were so beautiful. So perfect, and not a day goes by when I don't think of you."

"It's the same for me," the woman told him. "But all I remember are your words." She whipped around and looked at him with her red eyes and tear stained face. How badly did Draco wanted to reach out and kiss her tears away, yet the emotion in her eyes, that fire, that fire of loathing, told him not to. "How could I forget" she sniffed, and with tears rolling down her eyes, she quoted. "_Did you honestly think I would even marry you? A Weasley?" _Her lip trembled, as she shook her head, letting her red tresses fall over her shoulders.

"Ginny…"

"Just leave me alone," She told him, with a trembling voice. "I don't want see you, I don't want to be here. I don't want to hear your name Malfoy, just go." Draco watched as her nose turned red and waves after wave of tears spilled down her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders gently, and kissed her fore head.

"I am so sorry," He apologized. "I had to, you don't understand Ginny, I had to. You would have been…you could have… I just couldn't let you get hurt following me." She looked up at him.

"Because you were a Death Eater?" Ginevra came in a hardly audible whisper. Draco gulped audibly, and kissed her fore head once again.

"I said what I did so you could hate me. So you could never want to be with me. But I knew, eventually, we would be together one day. There was no way I was going to let the only person I ever love get away so easily. It may have taken me four years to come back to you, but I have. I am here Ginny, I am here, and giving you everything I have… please." She slowly looked into his eyes and finally found what that emotion was in his eyes. Love. Pure, flawless, wonderful, perfect, honest to God Love. This was the first time she had ever truly seen it in his eyes. Her heart raced, he…he wasn't lying.

"I..."

"Remember this?" he asked, taking out a silver Dragon necklace from his pocket. "Remember our first anniversary, when I gave this to you." Ginevra's eyes grew wide, as she stared at the jewelry dangling from this finger.

"Where…where did you get that?" she inquired, staring intently at it.

"I was out there," He responded. "I was out there the night you…" he cleared his throat.

"The night we broke up…the night Harry came to Me." she finished.

"See," The silver haired man started. "I took it, I kept it. I knew…that in some way… we would be together. I kept this with me always; it was my only link to you. So you see Ginny, we are meant to be together and no one else." He took the necklace and put it on her long pale neck. She fingered the necklace, it felt heavy against her thin neck, yet for some reason she liked the feeling of it back on. It gave her a sense of security.

"Draco," She whispered. His lips began to make his way closer to hers, and she longed to feel them again. The two were mere inches away, when a voice broke the moment.

"Ginny?" it was coming from ups the steps. "Gin, are you out here?" Ginevra watched as the look in Draco's eyes turned from Love to loathing in an instant. He kissed her any way for a brief moment, and pulled away, resting his fore head against her own.

"It's Harry," She said, as his voice was calling her name. "He is looking for me, I have to go…"

"No," Draco said. "You can't go to him. Stay here, let him keep searching, he doesn't matter."

"No," she said pulling away. "No, I can't do that to him… I…"

"Love him," He sighed with resignation but still brought her closer as Potter's voice became louder. "You love me," he said sternly, she just stared.

"I…"

"Ginny? Where are you?"

"I am down here Harry!" she called without thinking.

"Shhh," Came Draco, finger her to lips.

"Well, get up here! Hurry!"

"Okay," She replied despite his finger being on her lips. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and he just shook his head.

"You will see. You will see you won't be able to be with him." He kissed her again. "And when you do, When you realize I am the only one for you, you will know where to find me," with that, he kissed her once more, and dissaparated with a pop.

Ginevra just stood there with her hand on her lips, thinking about what he had just said. She could live with out him… couldn't she? She had been doing it for four years now, what makes this time so different? She sighed sadly and picked up her black shawl from where she had dropped it on the floor. She sniffed a bit, and wiped her eyes with her hands. Ginevra stood up straight and put on a fake smile. She was doing it…for Harry.

Slowly, the red haired woman made her way up the steps. She took her time as her mind raced with so many thoughts, her heart beating with so many emotions. Upon reaching the top step, her breath caught.

"Ginny," Started Harry, with pure adoration in his eyes. "I need to ask you something."

Ginevra looked at the second floor. There were red roses everywhere, the lights of the theatre were dimmed, as a violinist played softly from somewhere in the room. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked at Harry. Down on one knee, looking at her with a smile at the ends of his lips. She looked around again, and closed her eyes.

"This is a dream," She said herself. "_This is a bloody dream."_

"Ginevra," He said again.

"Harry," She replied softly, he smiled at her and opened his hand with a velvet box in them.

"Will you marry me, Ginevra Weasley?"

* * *

A/N: And yes, that was the 2nd installment of _"I Love You but I have Chosen Darkness"_ there will be a 3rd and final ending to this story. When that will come out. When? I have no clue!

Thank you so much for reading Lil' ol me! And, oh, if you are anything like me, who just read and don't reply, PLEASE DO! I need to know if I am to even start a final piece! So if you have read it and liked/hated it please review anyways!!!

Thanks so much for reading!

Love,

YvettE


End file.
